puesto de besos
by pequebalam
Summary: la curiosa actividad de sus amigas le daran a Jamie un buen día. dedicado para cielphantomville advertencia Yaoi


**Hola, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja.**

**Es un regalo para uno de mis lectores: cielphantomville**

**Lamento mucho la demora, recuerdo que prometí hacerte el fic, pero no tenía tiempo de sobra, hasta ahorita, aparte de que no me llegaba la inspiración, espero que te guste, y de verdad lamento el larguísimo retraso, pero recuerda: más vale tarde que nunca, y nunca es demasiado tarde.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia) son propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puesto de besos<strong>

_¡Ay, pobre Jamie!, aun es un bebe, no comprende lo que hablamos._

El pequeño castaño (de ahora catorce años de edad) se balanceaba molesto en la silla frente a su escritorio.

¿Cómo se atrevían, sus dizque amigos, a llamarlo bebe?...por la luna, si tenían la misma edad.

Enfadado pateo el bote de basura regando su contenido.

La verdad no encontraba nada placentero en lo que sus amigos asían…incluso le parecía asqueroso.

En la mañana acudió al cine, por dos horas los chicos se divirtieron mirando una película de terror…pero la verdad cuando haz enfrentado al Coco ya casi nada te asusta.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que aparecieron sus compañeras, las chicas los encontraron en el centro comercial…y ahí fue donde todo se vino abajo.

Si bien el castaño era consciente de que sus amigas habían cambiado, aun no entendía porque sus compañeros actuaban como bobos cuando las veían.

Las chicas habían crecido, Si, ambas eran más altas y sus cuerpos comenzaban a mostrar algunas curvas en ciertas partes de sus cuerpos…pero eso que.

Jamie opinaba que ya no eran tan divertidas. Ya no jugaban como antes, ahora les molestaba mancharse la ropa o quebrarse una uña; aun recordaba el tango que Pippa armo el día de pascua, su blusa se atoro en un arbusto rasgándose un poco, mientras buscaba los huevos, por la luna, la rubia se la paso reprendiendo por dos horas al pobre Conejo, reclamándole por no dejar los huevos de pascua en un lugar limpio y de fácil acceso.

El pobre guardián no solo le tuvo que comprar otra blusa, no, la chica le exigió cinco huevos exquisitamente decorados como compensación.

Ah, si no fuera porque ellas aun creían en los guardianes estaba seguro de que ya no serían amigos.

Pero regresando a la discusión de la mañana. Sucede que sus queridísimas amigas acudieron al centro comercial con la brillante idea de poner un puesto de besos.

No hace mucho que las chicas vieron una película en la tele, donde la tímida y sexi protagonista conocía al amor de su vida gracias a un beso…así que las chicas decidieron intentarlo…aparte de que les serviría para practicar.

Con una caja llena de lápiz labial y el permiso de la dirección del centro comercial, las dos jóvenes se instalaron en la banca, anunciando su actividad con un letrero lleno de color y brillos.

"_un beso, un peso",_ decía el cartel, y en letras más chiquitas plantados en una esquina: _"beso francés, cinco pesos"._

El castaño se acercó curioso a sus amigas, la verdad no entendía por qué lo hacían, aun recordaba como todos se burlaban al ver a las parejas besarse, entonces porque ahora sus amigas cambiaban de opinión.

**-ay Jamie, eres un bebe, jamás lo entenderías**

**-cierto Jamie, esto es cosa de adultos,** apoyo Magdalena mientras se pintaba los labios, -**mejor ve a jugar al parque.**

El chico las miro molesto, estaba por decirles a sus amigos que se marcharan. Por desgracia cuando volteo se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar. Los chicos buscaban desesperados en sus ropas algo de dinero, volteaban los bolsillos y sacudían las chamarras esperando que una moneda cayera.

**-demonios, estoy seguro de que tenía un poco de dinero,** se quejó Monty

**-sí, nosotros también,** los gemelos esculcaban su ropas sin éxito.

**-Ah, si ya me acorde, solo vine porque Jamie invitaba**, recordó el rubio acomodando sus lentes.

Oh, cierto Jamie los había invitado, ya que los tres estaban quebrados. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en los tres rostros y tres miradas maliciosas se clavaron en la figura del castaño, en menos de un minuto el chico era sacudido de cabeza por sus compañeros, la cartera y algunas monedas cayeron al piso haciendo eco.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron a recogerlas, al grito de: luego te lo pagamos, corrieron a formarse en la fila que ya había (puro adolecente precoz).

El chico los miro molesto y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, de saber que esto pasaría no sacaba sus ahorros.

Estaba por ingresar a su casa cuando recordó algo importante, el motivo por el cual huyo en la mañana; su linda y querida madre decidió alquilar varias películas para pasar el día, todas ellas románticas…waaak, decepcionado retiro la mano del picaporte, lo peor era que no podía ni siquiera jugar con su hermanita, ya que esta se encontraba de campamento.

Desganado comenzó a caminar al lago, quería relajarse un poco y olvidar todas esas tonterías de dizque adultos.

El invierno estaba por llegar, los árboles se encontraban desnudos, el pasto había desaparecido dejando el paisaje muerto, incluso las aves ya habían emigrado.

El chico llego al lago y se quedó contemplando el lugar, dentro de poco tiempo este lugar estaría lleno de niños pequeños, todos ellos emocionados por jugar con Jack, ya casi podía escuchar sus risas y gritos. Sonrió orgulloso, los feligreses de su mejor amigo aumentaban todos los años, estaba seguro que dentro de poco tendría su propio día, como Norte o Conejo.

Una pequeña mariposa blanca paso volando junto a él, el insecto comenzó a realizar una serie de piruetas en el aire, finalmente se detuvo en su nariz explotando y soltando un hermoso fuego artificial de color azul.

**-¡hola flojo!, ¿me extrañaste?**

Jack descendía a su lado con una amplia sonrisa, en cuanto toco el piso una ligera capa de escarcha lo cubrió.

**-¡hola!, oye yo no soy flojo, ese eres tú…aunque pensándolo bien, ¿porque estás aquí?, el invierno a un no empieza, es raro que llegues temprano.**

-**em, si, veras,** el albino se rasco la cabeza antes de contestar, -**lo que sucede es que Conejo me amenazo, me dijo que si volvía a tomar uno de sus hermosos días de primavera para reponer mis días de invierno, o creaba otra tormenta en pascua…bueno….él me iba a amarrar y dejarme en el desierto del Sahara hasta el próximo invierno, je, que malo verdad T.T**

El castaño le sonrió nervioso, conociendo a Conejo si lo aria.

**-y, ¿Dónde están los demás?**, pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados.

Jamie dio un bufido molesto y desvió la mirada, esto no paso desadvertido para el espíritu de invierno que lo miro preocupado.

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te peleaste con ellos?**

El chico dio un profundo suspiro antes de contestar, al menos estaba seguro de que Jack no lo llamaría bebe.

Frost escucho divertido la historia, cuando termino comenzó a reírse de la actitud de su amigo.

**-por la luna Jamie, que infantil eres, eso es algo natural.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-sip, le pasa a todo el mundo, incluso te pasara a ti dentro de poco.**

**-no claro que no, yo jamás desearía que alguien me dé un beso.**

-**sip, lo harás, te lo puedo asegurar, en cuanto comiences a madurar te vas a sentir atraído por las chicas y desearas besarlas, igual que tus amigos.**

**-¡QUE NO**!

**-¡Sí!, sucede todo el tiempo.**

**-no es justo T.T**

**-vamos no es el fin del mundo, je, aún falta para ello.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-sí, tu aun eres un bebe ^^**

**-Que no soy un bebe ÒÓ**

**-claro, claro, lo que digas…por que no jugamos un rato eh.**

**-¡Sí!**

**-lo vez, bebe ¬¬**

**-Tú ÒÓ**

El resto de la tarde se la pasó jugando. Jack creo una ligera nevada (cubriendo solo el lago, y un poco de los alrededores) para jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve, patinaron un rato y crearon unos angelitos y muñecos, después Jack adelanto un poco su trabajo escarchando uno que otro árbol.

**-bueno, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.**

**-está bien, te veo mañana.**

Jamie se levantó de una de las rocas y se dispuso a marcharse, **-oye quieres ir a ver la teeeeee.**

El chico se resbalo (debido a la escarcha) cayendo arriba de su amigo (que se encontraba asiendo pequeñas flores de cristal), por suerte el cuerpo de Jack aligero el golpe.

**-auch, lo siento no me fije.**

**-no te preocupes, ¿estás bien?**

**-sip, menos mal que caí arriba de ti.**

**-supongo que está bien.**

Jack desordeno el cabello del pequeño, menos mal que no estaba lastimado. Los ojos azules lo miraron con ternura, la verdad no deseaba que su niño creciera, se sentiría fatal si el comenzaba a olvidarlo de nuevo (como sucedía con todos los adultos), ese pequeño era lo que más preciado para él, fue el primer creyente…y el primero en regalarle un abrazo, ese tacto tan cálido que lo hizo sentir vivo.

Con cuidado comenzó a bajar su mano por el rostro del pre adolecente, temiendo herirlo con su frio tacto.

Jamie lo miraba sonrojado, el chico se había congelado en su lugar. Los fríos dedos de Jack comenzaron a recorrer su cara, podía sentir una fría, pero agradable, corriente en su rostro, sus cejas, ojos, nariz y boca fueron delineadas, cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa agradable sensación, Jack lo había tocado antes, pero jamás con esa ternura.

Con cuidado el espíritu de hielo se sentó, dejando a Jamie sentado a horcadas en su regazo. El castaño medio abrió sus ojos para contemplar a su amigo, su sonrojo aumentaba dándole un aspecto muy tierno.

Esa visión tan tierna y sensual volvió loco a Jack, con cuidado comenzó a cerrar el espacio.

Cuando sus labios chocaron una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espaldas. El albino comenzó a degustar poco a poco esos cálidos y rosados labios, empezó con pequeños besos, pero esto no le basto y dio unas ligeras mordidas al labio inferior, en segundos exigió más, coloco su mano detrás de la nuca de Jamie y lo pego más.

El chico cerro por completo los ojos y se colgó del cuello de su compañero, logro sentir una ligera lamida que exigía la entrada, apenado abrió un poco su boca dándole el acceso a esa fría y refrescante lengua.

Jack no desaprovecho la oportunidad, comenzó a explorar esa diminuta y cálida cueva, recorrió cada rincón y saboreo cada diente, cuando se topó con la inquilina no tardo en mostrarle una danza lenta y deliciosa. El albino marco un ritmo suave, intentando no asustar a su pequeño, este era su primer beso y deseaba que lo disfrutara como nunca.

Jamie se sentía desfallecer, así es como se sentía un beso, con razón sus amigos pagaban por él.

Por desgracia el oxígeno siempre es indispensable, en especial para un joven inexperto en ese arte. El castaño comenzó a dar signos de asfixia, Jack se percató y decidió terminar con la tortura de su niño, con cuidado comenzó a separarse, la verdad jamás se percató en que momento sus manos cambiaron de posición, ahora se encontraban en la cintura del castaño muy cerca de su trasero, sonrió ligeramente y volteo a ver a su niño.

Jamie respiraba con dificultad, estaba más rojo que un tomate y mantenía la vista gacha.

**-yo…me…tengo que…ir…te veo…mañana**

El chico se paró como resorte y salió corriendo de ahí. Jack lo miro alejarse sin decir nada, parece que la había regado.

Ahora el joven se encontraba molesto en su habitación, ese tonto espíritu, ¿porque tenía que besarlo?, le está diciendo que no quiere aprender, y ese tonto va y lo besa. Confundido se sentó en su cama, eso o estaba bien, se supone que los besos son entre chica y chico, no, pero….entonces por qué se sintió tan bien, nervioso dirigió su mano a la boca, delineo sus labios, aun podía sentir la refrescante textura de los labios de Jack, por impulso saco su lengua y lamio sus labios, de verdad ese sabor a menta que desprendía el albino le había gustado.

**-no, no, no, esto no está bien**, comenzó a alborotar su cabello, -**no me puede gustar el beso de mi mejor amigo…no me puede gustar mi mejor amigo…pero… oh por MIM, me gusta Jack,** se lamentó de forma drástica.

-**Jamie, ¿estás bien?...me pareció oírte gritar.**

-**eh, no, estoy…estoy bien…no te preocupes.**

**-de acuerdo, entonces ven a cenar.**

**-si ya voy.**

El chico se retiró de su habitación, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una sombra al otro lado de su ventana.

La tarde transcurrió normal, Jamie ceno y vio un poco de televisión, cuando se fue a acostar se encontraba más relajado. Aun recordaba el beso, había sido algo mágico y delicioso, tal vez no estaba mal, digo después de todo sus amigas vendían besos, eso quiere decir que tal vez besar a su mejor amigo no era tan malo, ¿verdad?...aparte, él no tuvo que pagar, eso fue una ventaja.

Jamie se dejó llevar por el sueño, solo quería descansar y tener un pacífico y agradable sueño. Parecía que Sandman escucho sus suplicas, el pequeño se sentía completamente relajado y… feliz, tan feliz, recordaba el beso que Jack le había dado esa tarde, esa sensación refrescante, como helado de menta, incluso juraría que estaba rememorando ese beso, el chico se dejó llevar por el sueño, comenzó a responder el beso imaginario (según él) profundizándolo. Una traviesa lengua lo hizo abrir sus ojos, no, eso no podía ser un sueño, se sentía jodidamente bien.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con la mirada azul de Jack, el espíritu de invierno se encontraba sentado arriba de él.

Jack comenzó a separarse poco a poco, el pequeño había despertado y lo miraba un poco espantado.

**-¿Qué…que… haces aquí?**

-**vine a verte, sabes me di cuenta de algo.**

**-¿Qué?, **pregunto nervioso.

Jack se acomodó a su lado mirando al techo.

**-pues…me di cuenta de que…no me pagaste el beso ^.^**

**-…o.O… ¿Qué?**

-**eso, que no me pagaste el beso, tu dijiste que Pippa y Magdalena los vendían ¿no?...así que yo quiero que me lo pagues.**

Los ojos de Jamie lo miraron sorprendido, ¿estaba cobrándole?, pero, él ni siquiera lo pidió, fue algo… algo, espontaneo.

**-y bien**

Jack volteo a mirarlo, el castaño desvió su mirada, genial ahora se sentía usado.

-**no…no tengo dinero…te dije que los chicos me quitaron el dinero**, respondió haciendo un mohín.

El espíritu de invierno lo miro divertido, con cuidado acaricio su mejilla.

-**entonces, dame otro beso y estaremos a mano.**

Jamie lo miro sorprendido, antes de que pudiera responder Jack lo beso de nuevo; nuevamente se dejó llevar por lo placentero de la situación, comenzó a responder de forma tímida, el beso en poco tiempo se volvió demandante, Jamie seguía con mejor coordinación el ritmo marcado por Jack. Cuando terminaron ninguno de los dos se separó.

-**me gustas,** hablo el albino, pegando la frente en su compañero,- **me gustas mucho Jamie**, con cariño comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.

**-Tú…tú también me gustas**, respondió apenado.

Jack sonrió y lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo, el chico no tardo en rodear su cuello y ocultar su cara en su sudadera. A pesar del frio que desprendía Jack, Jamie lo encontraba cálido y protector.

Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, unas suaves caricias en su cabello lo incitaban a dormir.

**-sabes, con ese beso tu deuda aumento**.

-**tramposo, dijiste que pagaba el anterior.**

**-sí, pagaste el que te di mientras dormías, pero no el de ahora.**

**-je, después te pago el otro, ahora vamos a dormir quieres.**

**-está bien, pero me tienes que pagar intereses después.**

-**está bien…Jack…te quiero.**

**-yo también te quiero Jamie.**

El castaño sonrió feliz, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, ah, parece que le habría salido más barato besar a una de sus amigas…pero estaba seguro de que no habría sido tan placentero.

Jack lo miro dormir, parece que su pequeño crecía a pasos agigantados, por suerte estaba ahí para guiarlo.

**Fin.**

**Espero que el fic fuera de su agrado.**

**P.d.**

**Ojala y te recuperes de tu gripe, estar tumbado en la cama con temperatura es muy tedioso.**

**Y nuevamente lamento mucho el retraso.**

**Nos leemos después chaito mua mua.**


End file.
